1. Field of the Invention
The technical sector of the present invention is that of lighting and/or signaling devices or means for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the automobile field, it is known to implement lighting and/or signaling systems associating a plurality of light modules in order to perform lighting and/or signaling functions. For reasons of style and economy, such systems may comprise a first light module which performs a part of a first regulatory photometric function and a second light module which selectively performs the other part of the first function or the totality of a second regulatory photometric function.
In the event of failure of the second module, only a part of the first function can be performed by the system. One disadvantage is therefore that the photometry of this first function is reduced, which may endanger both the vehicle driver and other road users.
Furthermore, automobile regulations require lighting and/or signaling systems to observe constraints, notably in the event of failure of these systems. It may be provided, for example, that the system, when it performs a lighting and/or signaling function, must adhere to a photometric grid associated with this function. Another disadvantage of the known systems is that they may infringe these regulations in the event of failure.
What is needed, therefore, is a device that overcomes one or more of the problems in the prior art.